Kar98k
The Kar98k, is a weapon featured in every game of the Call of Duty Series, with the exception of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. It is used by German soldiers and is usable by the player, but is rarely seen in use by other troops of the Allied forces. Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The Karabiner 98k is powerful with extremely high accuracy. If an enemy is hit in the head or chest, it's a one-shot kill, so accuracy matters. A scoped version of this weapon is the Axis' sniper rifle. It operates exactly the same as its non-scoped counterpart, but it can be only loaded one round at a time. Image:kar98k_1.png|Regular view Image:kar98kiron_1.png|Ironsight view Image:kar98ksniper_1.png|Regular sniper variant view Image:kar98ksniperiron_1.png|Scoped view Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Kar98k is the main weapon of the German military, and thus is the most common weapon in the game. It can be found in all levels, and deals decent damage and has a good rate of fire for a bolt action. In this game, the rifle's safety is on and it is not cocked. File:Mauser.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Kar98k. Call of Duty 2 The Kar98k is the same as it is in Call of Duty, but a little less damage dealt opposed to Call of Duty 1 & United Offense and it also has a different type of ironsight with ring that makes it more accurate. In multiplayer The Kar98k is a one-shot kill if the shot hits the torso or upwards. The rifle's very clear sights make it a deadly sniper rifle even without the scope. Image:K98k_2.png|Regular view Image:kar98kiron_2.png|Ironsight view Image:kar98sniper_2.png|Regular sniper variant view Image:kar98ksniperiron_2.png|Scoped view Call of Duty 3 The Kar98k is the same as previous games, except the ironsight is more like the one in the first Call of Duty. A scoped Kar98k can be found in the level "The Island" inside the bunker to the left after you dodge the tank shell. It is located in the far left of the bunker, behind a machine gun. Something interesting to note about the rifle's safety mechanism: when aiming down the iron sights, the safety is on, yet you can still work the bolt and fire the weapon. File:k98k_3.png|Main View File:CoD3_Kar98k_ADS.jpg|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Kar98k is found during the Soviet Red Army campaign and is usually used more than the Mosin-Nagant in the campaign because of the many German troops that use it, making ammo more readily available. On "Heart of the Reich" it is used in the early battles, but inside the Reichstag superior officers and Waffen SS Guards use the Gewehr 43 and STG-44s. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Kar98k is unlocked at level 41. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time (excluding the Mosin Nagant) and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. The iron sights are considered quite easy to use as they are comparable to the Heckler and Koch weapons of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. When you attach the sniper scope, the Kar 98k shows its true power. It moves the least while firing and rotating the bolt, making it easier to spot enemies. It could be likened, statistically, to the R700 or the Intervention for its damage multipliers and being a bolt-action rifle, albeit without the higher sway. Only the Springfield has faster bolt operation, by a few rounds per minute, which is negligible, but the Kar98k's ironsights are significantly easier to use, as they are large, open and simple to use. This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without stopping power, and from the stomach up with stopping power, when using a scope. Without a scope, at all ranges a headshot guarantees a kill with one hit (using stopping power), but at most ranges a chest- or neck-shot will kill in one hit. If not using stopping power, without a scope, the Kar98k will only kill in one hit with a headshot, and not at long range. Trivia *This gun is still in service as a sniper rifle as well as a traditional hunting rifle to this day, along with the many other copies of the M98 system. *In World at War, there is no Scoped version of this rifle in Campaign. *When you put it in the Pack-a-Punch Machine in the Nazi Zombies map Der Riese, its name becomes the "Armageddon". *The Kar98k places 6th on the Military Channel's Top Ten Rifles List. *The Kar98k's 7.92x57mm Mauser cartridge was the most powerful ever used by any national standard-issued service rifles, with the American .30-06 and Russian 7.62x54mm close behind. It was also renowned for its accuracy compared to other rifle cartridges in the Second World War, due to the construction of its heavy boat-tailed bullet. *In Call of Duty, the Kar98k features an incorrect action and safety mechanism. Most likely and oversight as it was corrected in Call of Duty 2. *The Springfield M1903's bolt action system is a direct copy of the Mauser action, which is part of this rifle. *In Finest Hour, Big Red One, and possibly others, the rifle is on safe and uncocked. *In Nazi Zombies, the Scoped Kar98k is always a one hit kill for a few rounds, but the regular Kar98k takes two or three bullets to kill a zombie. *In Call of Duty 3, the Kar98's bolt appears older and rusted, with the player having to pull it open and slam it shut rather than having the smoother action of the other versions Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons